The aim of this proposal is to obtain funds for a workshop on mathematical and computational neuroscience to be held early 2003 at the Mathematical Sciences Research Institute, Berkeley, CA. Such a workshop would last for 5 days and comprise about 30 invited speakers, and about 80 other participants. A committee comprising J, Cowan (Chicago), T. Sejnowski (Salk), M. Pugh (Toronto) and B. Ermentrout (Pittsburgh) will organize and run the workshop. The speakers will be drawn mainly from the more mathematically trained and oriented fraction of those working in the field. Five major themes will be addressed: (1) Single Unit Dynamics (2) Oscillations and Synchrony in Networks (3) Cortical Map Formation (4) Learning and Information Processing (5) The Visual Cortex and Beyond. Through the talks and discussions it is hoped that an overview of the current state of mathematical research in neuroscience will emerge which will be of value to all those in the mathematics community who are considering moving beyond traditional areas of applied mathematics. It is also expected that the meeting will prove of considerable value to those in already in the field, and also to graduate students and post-doctoral fellows who are learning the field or who would like to work in it. The proceedings of the workshop will be videotaped and will be made available in the form of streaming video on the Web, or as a CD-ROM.